tconfigfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Yoraiz0r
Welcome Hi, welcome to Surfpup's tConfig Mod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the How to create a custom Interface for tiles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surfpup (Talk) 18:07, March 23, 2012 help plz :) Is it possible to make a pickaxe that mines 2 blocks at a time instead of 1 this must happen horizontally?? recognition of work I recently created a page on How to Use Custom Wings and all the information came from you, so I thought i had better ask if this was alright (I did give credit) Problem with running a server Hi there. I was looking for help with hosting a custom server. I made some mods, and the friend I was trying it with got all of the same mods, and installed everything correctly. We can both run it individually, just not together. I was able to run a server without mods previously, but not with the mods now. I believe I followed all of the directions for hosting a server correctly, and I did use tConfig_server.exe for it. Any help with this would be much obliged, thank you for offering! :) I got the problem fixed. Enemy NPC Spawning problem Hey I need so help with npc spawning... My npc has the fighter aistyle and he won't spawn no matter how much I change the chance of spawn. I even tried setting the player location restrictions. He only spawns if I take the chance of spawn too. so its only: public static bool SpawnNPC(int x, int y, int playerID) { return true; } Please help me... I'm making an expansion pack so that the game is the same, but new armors, enemies, and weapons are added... maybe even a new tier of objects! Anyone is free to help. Mango97 (talk) 00:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you know the code for the Mana Flower to automatically use Mana Potions when your mana is low, and can you give me it? Apocalyptias (talk) 02:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) So, i put this in the wrong section before, but do you know what the code is/is like for the cahos elemental? I wanted to try using it for an NPC idea I have, but i'm not sure how to do it. Do you know how its done? Sincerely, Taligani (talk) 02:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (Zale on the forums) Hi I have a problem with some files for a min cna you add me on Steam : hunniekiller sorry if I dind't respond to one of your messages. but I have a new problem now. I did want to make a projectile that wil disappear after it had bounced some times. but it had to duplicate also, but instead of doing that it will disappear after like 5 bounces. Code .cs http://pastebin.com/mYs62nuw Code .ini http://pastebin.com/xtQezAGG Thanks in advance Hummie. Hi, i got 3 things i need help with 1)the page about creating bow/guns, ammo, and projectiles. at the bottom it talks about adding effects using C# code, and talks about assinging a non-existing ID called 112. It explains that this is neccisary for creating explosions on impact, and it explains you need to create a new projectile .ini for this mystery ID 112. The problem ism it does not explain how the code is suppose to know that 112 is the new custom projectile. I mean, am i suppose to name the .ini "112" or something? 2)now for a totally seperate problem, what is this code.dll that one of these guides briefly mentioned that we were suppose to start using? 3) i'm trying to make sticky dynamite, but without using C# it doesn't seem possible to replicate the "sticky" part of Sticky Bombs. im 100% new to any sort of modding so maybe everything has a simple explanation that i'm missing. I did manage to make a gun that shoots dynamite, and it explodes on impact which is fantastic for mining. However it does 0 damage in the explotion radius which isn't fun. this thread is what i've been working on http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/dynamite-mining-pack.97892/ [[User:Layarion|Layarion] (talk) 23:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC)]Layarion aka Joseph.C Thank you for your message. I was wondering if you could help me with something. I plan on making a poison lake (in a poison biome) and was wondering if I could simply use the player.isWet true to inflict the poison debuff or is something else should be used. Thanks for your help! Kioluterio (talk) 17:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Custom Tree Is it possible to make a custom tree? And if yes, how do i make one? Thanks! hey Yoraiz0r i love you'r work man . thanks to you'r guides i am making a mod with my friend Called Depths Of Corruption it will all be about the corruption (NA U DONT SAY) and would love a raiting from you when it gets released . Thanks :) Problems with Game Hi man. Do u can hep me? i have problem with tConfig.exe. There is error window when i open the Terraria. I saw few videos about game installation but it don`t help me. I hope that u wull help me as soon as possible, or someone of users of this site. Thanks. That is my Skype - sancho22331